The Disappearing Helpers
by bandninjaninja
Summary: The Avengers can't always protect the Earth on their own. So when that happens, a few of our resident demigods swoop in to save the day. Before SHIELD can find them, they disappear. How long will it take for SHIELD to discover who the demigods are, or will something make them reveal themselves first? Not entirely sure how bad the language and violence will get so T to be safe.
1. Gathering the Warriors

**Disclaimer: is it not obvious, FANfiction people. Written by fans -_ duh._**

**AN: About three months after the entire Heroes of Olymus series and during/end of the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gathering the Warriors

Camp Half-Blood

"They aren't going to like it," Chiron said gravely, looking at all the counselors gathered around the ping pong table.

"It doesn't matter! We have a duty to help them," Clarisse argued.

"This is not our fight, nor our jurisdiction," Chiron replied, "It is Norse, not Greek. They have Thor and they are going after Loki and the Chitauri."

"Innocent people are going to get slaughtered! To hell this isn't our fight!" Will shouted indignantly.

"The Avengers will take care of it," Chiron told them all, "besides, we can't be discovered. It is better that we don't get involved."

"It is our job to protect the mortals for the monsters, how is protecting them from the Chitauri any different?" Katie asked, "The mortals cannot protect themselves. They don't have the skills or the tools necessary."

"I can't let you help them," Chiron sighed.

"But tha-," the campers started but Chiron cut them off.

"Officially. If five or six of you go to New York, you can just claim to have been there when it had started, but do not get caught. It could mean the end of freedom from the mortals." With that said, Chiron nodded to them all, and without another word, silently left the room.

"Well, on that happy note," Clarisse stated loudly, "I'm going to go help the mortals. Who wants to come with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you heard Chiron, end of our freedom," Lou Ellen scoffed.

"Some should go," Piper said, "but some have to stay back to protect and teach the younger campers."

"I'm going," Travis announced suddenly.

"No, you aren't," Katie responded immediately, quieter she added, "Conner wouldn't want you to join him so soon."

"But I want to go," Travis insisted in a hollow voice.

"No, you do-," Katie began but Nico interrupted her.

"I think it's a good idea." The entire rooms occupants looked at him. "Travis can burn off some of his sadness and guilt by saving other innocents."

"So who else?" Will asked.

"I'm going to IM Percy if he and Annabeth are going to go help, then I am going to go get Thalia, I already IM-ed her about going to go help out," Nico told the room.

"Alright then," Piper said, "That's a plan. The rest of us will stay here for back up if things get out of control or for medical supplies once you make it back. IM if you guys need us. Sound good?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement, and the counselors left except Nico, Clarisse, and Travis.

"Will you IM Percy?" Nico asked Clarisse.

"Yeah. I'll do it as I suit up," Clarisse replied, "How we gonna get there?"

"Mrs. O'Leary," Nico sarcastically replied.

"All righty then. Travis, you good to go? Clarisse asked him, concern in her voice.

"Hmm, oh, yeah. I'm ready. Just let me go put my armor on." Travis replied distantly.

"Okay, move out," Clarisse said, and the left to go put armor on and gather their weapons.

* * *

Travis walked dejectedly back to his cabin. He wanted to fight, he really did. Or not.

"I just want to be with Conner again, if I have to be dead so be it," he thought, "Conner wouldn't like that though, he told me to be happy."

Feeling even worse, he reached his cabin and starting pulling on his armor through muscle memory only when a thought struck him, Chris told the same thing to Clarisse. Stopping for a moment, Travis sat on his bed and stared at his hands.

"If Clarisse can keep going, I can too," he thought. With renewed determination he got back up and finished putting his armor on. As he gathered his weapons, Travis decided that after the battle, he was going to change for the better. And possibly tell Katie about his feelings.

"Woah," Travis thought, stopping for a moment, "Like that's ever going to happen. Friends for now is fine. Friends is good." He walked on towards the arena, heading towards Mrs. O'Leary and the next battle.

* * *

Clarisse walked with forced determination to her cabin. Yeah, she wanted to fight, but she wanted to fight alongside her boyfriend, not her boyfriend's younger brother. Maybe this battle will finally be the one to unite her with her fallen hero. Maybe.

"No, that absolutely will not do. I am going into battle in less than five minutes. Depressing thoughts will get me killed out on the field," Clarisse thought, shaking her head as if it would get rid of the horrible thoughts. Walking into her cabin she reached for her armor and thought, "You can do this girl, you can always do this. It's just another battle. You've been through so many already. You can do this, for Chris."

Grabbing her weapons and strapping them to her armor, Clarisse walked with actual determination to the arena, towards another battle, another day.

* * *

Nico walked to his cabin, dreading the conversation he was about to have. Sure Percy and Annabeth were the best of the best, but another battle is just mean, but without them, there will just be too many campers going to help save New York.

Stopping at the fountain in the corner of his room, he scooped up a drachma and called out, "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson, Home Away from Home." Glittering, an image formed in the rainbow to show Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase engaged in a heated make out session.

"Ewww!" Nico exclaimed, "Oh gods, I did not need to see that!"

Percy and Annabeth sprung apart, both of them blushing furiously. "Gods Nico, what do you want?" Percy complained.

"Err," Nico was bright red, trying desperately to get the image of his cousin making out with his girlfriend out of his head. "Um, we need your help."

"What for," Annabeth asked with a sigh, it was never good when Nico contacted them for help.

"Have you see what is happening around Stark Tower," Nico asked, grabbing his armor and starting to put it on.

"Erm, no?" Percy asked sheepishly, "we were a bit busy as you saw."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded him as she lightly hit his arm, "What's the situation?"

"Loki has brought the Chitauri to New York, Clarisse, Travis, Thalia, and me will meet you outside your apartment," Nico said.

Their expressions darkened instantly. After a minute of non verbal communication, Percy cleared his throat and said, "Alright, let us armor up."

"We'll meet you in five minutes," Annabeth told Nico before waving her hand through the mist and severing their connection.

"Great, Thalia next," Nico muttered to himself as he picked up his sword and melted into the shadow.

* * *

"Dismissed for the night," Thalia called over her shoulder as she walked into her tent. Placing her pack, Thalia knelt down next to it to retrieve her bed roll for the night. As she turned around to unfurl it, Nico stumbled out of the shadows directly in front of her. Calmly, Thalia turned right around and replaced her bed roll into her back, which she then slung over her shoulder. Walking out of her tent and gesturing for Nico to follow her, Thalia call out, "Phoebe, Nico's here to pick me up, I'll be back as soon as I can. IM if you need me."

"Yes, Thalia," Phoebe replied respectfully, concern running through her eyes.

Grabbing Nico's arm, she sent the rest of the Hunt a smile and a quick wave as Nico pulled her into the shadows.

"Hey everybody," Thalia called when she stepped out of the shadows with all the grace of a Huntress, Nico stumbling alongside her as he always does.

"Hey yourself," Clarisse replied gruffly.

Travis just nodded at her. Frowning, Thalia nodded back, shooting a glance at Nico that clearly said _"We'll talk later."_

"Everyone ready to go?" Nico asked. When they all nodded back to him, Nico just smiled, whistled for Mrs. O'Leary and when she popped up said, "Then up you go." Whispering into Mrs. O'Leary's ear, he patted her on the neck and she stepped into shadows, closely followed by Nico.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth observed as Mrs. O'Leary popped out of the shadows, Nico following close behind.

"You guys ready?" Percy asked as they all hopped off Mrs. O'Leary, breaking off and handing a portion of an ambrosia square he produced from somewhere in his bronze armor to Nico as he listed dangerously to the side. Receiving nods in affirmation, he glanced at Annabeth, who in turn gripped his hand tighter. The Strategist, in her gleaming bronze, took over.

"Percy and I will head over to Stark Tower and help out on the ground there. Clarisse, head down 39th and gradually head up to the Tower as the Chitauri are destroyed. Nico, take Thalia up to the top of one of the buildings then head down to Central Park to do damage control there. Thalia, I want you to choose a building and take down the air born ones. Travis, take air born things down with your flying shoes in the air surrounding Stark Tower to the beginning of 39th. Clarisse, as the only one without a lot of backup, get out if you need to and join Percy and I at the Tower. Any questions?"

Percy raised his hand, "Codenames?"

"Right, I'm Strategist, Percy's Gladiator, Nico's Reaper, Thalia's Huntress, Travis is Traveler, and Clarisse is Boar. Any questions." They all shook their heads. "Alrighty then, meet back here after the battle. Let's move out."

Putting their helmets, or in Thalia's case her hood, on the group of demigods dispersed to the positions Annabeth laid out for them, ready to kick some Chitauri butt.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I get it written. It will be the battle and how much beyond I am not sure. The Avengers will be in that chapter.**


	2. The Invasion

**AN: This chapter is focused more around the Avengers and their reactions to their disappearing helpers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Invasion

New York, NY

There were just too many of them. Natasha left in the lull, but soon after a horde of those blasted creatures came and attacked. It seemed like whatever the rest of my team were doing it wasn't enough. They just kept coming in droves and the good Captain was almost overwhelmed when a man and a woman in bronze armor came out of nowhere to assist him.

Swords slashing, shields deflecting, and armor blinding, the couple drove a wedge of destruction through the forces of Chitauri, giving the Captain enough room to fight.

Taking the advantage in the short break that followed, Captain Rogers called out, "Thanks for the help, I didn't know how well I would have made it if you hadn't shown up."

The male turned his head towards Rogers and replied in a flat tone, "Don't thank us yet Captain. The battle has not yet been finished."

"Alright then, you know who I am, who are you, might I ask," Steve asked them, ever polite.

"Call me Gladiator," the man replied.

"And I am Strategist," the woman announced placing her hand on one of Gladiators shoulders, "I checked in my shield, Reaper took Huntress up to the Chrysler, she's doing some good damage from up there. Reaper got to Central Park. Traveler is doing pretty good, but he's having some trouble with the shoes as he isn't used to it. The NYPD just left Boar to her stuff when she showed up on 39th."

"Okay, they all look good right?" Gladiator asked.

"Yeah, all pretty steady. From what I have observed, only minor injuries so far," Strategist replied.

"How does that even work?" Captain America butted in out of pure curiosity.

"Can't tell you, sorry," Strategist said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Can we check on my teammates?" Captain asked.

"Meh, sure, why not," Strategist replied. Tapping her shield, the image on it changed to Hawkeye, perched on top of his building. Before she could move on to the next teammate, Gladiator butted in.

"Isn't that Huntress," He stated in question form, "I didn't think that they were that close together."

"She choose her position remember, Gladiator, that was right after we left," Strategist reminded him gently.

'Oh, right. Let's move on," Gladiator said.

Tapping the screen again, Strategist caused the focus to shift to Black Widow, who was currently riding one of the Chitauri carts with a Chitauri on it, headed for the Tower. Tapping quickly, the screen changed to Hulk jumping around smashing things. Thor was shooting lightning from up in the sky, occasionally hopping on one of the bigger beast's to crush it before heading back into the air to fry some more things. Iron Man was flying around doing damage control.

"Thank you for that," Captain told them, "It means a lot to be able to check on how my teammates are doing."

"No prob-," Gladiator started when Strategist yelled out, "INCOMING!" and trio was thrown back into battle.

* * *

With all the aliens that were showing up, Hawkeye was getting into a bit of a bind. He could either take out the ones that were critical, or call out patterns as he saw them, doing both was just not possible. Until the silver figure flashed into being on the Chrysler. The figure starting shooting at all the Chitauri, Hawkeye would have taken.

As the silver figure free up his eyes, Barton was able to call off four more patterns until he finally had to return his focus to shooting. What Hawkeye saw next almost didn't surprise him.

"Nat, what are you doing?" he asked, exasperated.

"Um, a little help here," Black Widow called back.

Frowning, he got the aliens that were trailing her in his sights and fired at them. Smiling slightly as they fell off their carriers. Suddenly, Hawkeye tensed. Turning swiftly while drawing an arrow, he saw what had escaped his notice. Ten of the monsters were coming for him. Calmly and swiftly, he loosed his arrow. Reaching back for another, his fingers closed on empty air.

"Shit!" Barton muttered under his breath, standing from his crouch so he could use his bow as a quarterstaff. The silver figure saw his movements and figured out what was wrong. Quickly, the figure loosed its arrows, each of them hitting its mark.

Turning, Hawkeye raised his bow in salute to the figure who saluted back.

Into the comms, Hawkeye said, "I'm out of ammo, coming down now. I'll make my way to the captain."

"Roger that," came Stark's sarcastic remark.

"Shut up, Stark. We hear you, Barton," Captain Rogers voice cam on over the comms.

* * *

Fighting midair was one in battle armor. Wings on his shoes and sword in hand, desperately battling five Chitauri at once.

"No, only Hermes has those winged shoes," Thor thought, watching the figure twist, roll, and slash. "It cannot be him though. A child of his then." With that in mind, Thor twirled his hammer in his hand and let out a burst of lightning towards the oncoming monsters.

Startled by the flash the figure look up from the defeated monsters to say to Thor, "Thanks for the lightning, buddy."

"You're welcome, Son of Hermes," Thor replied.

The figure froze, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said nonchalantly, as he did damage check on his armor and weapons.

"Hermes has shoes like yours, but he wouldn't be here. So ergo, Son of Hermes."

"Erm, well don't tell anyone alright, it would ruin us."

"Alright, Son of Hermes."

Wincing the figure said, "Yeah, can you call me Traveler."

Thor let out a booming laugh, "Only a true Son of Hermes would have that as his cover name."

Traveler gave Thor a weak smile.

"Alright, I will honor your wishes, Traveler. I assume that our other helpers are likewise children of the gods?"

"Yeah. You'll find out their names as you meet them."

"See you in battle, Traveler."

"You too, Thor, you too.

* * *

Hulk was smashing, following orders for once in his existence. There were more than just Bruce's friends smashing the ugly monsters. Hulk think they came to help. Hulk won't smash other helping people.

* * *

Natasha caught a glimpse is a girl in armor down on 39th while trying to steer the Chitauri platform. The girl was fierce, aggressive, did not back down, and was slowly but surely heading towards the Tower, taking down the monsters all the while. She was good, the kind of girl who isn't afraid of anything, or at least pretended not to.

"I have to find out who she is after the battle," Natasha thought, "She may end up being SHIELD material."

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Natasha pulled herself into the Black Widow mindset. Leaping off the floating platform, Black Widow rolled as she landed so as not to hurt herself, all thoughts banished, leaving only her cool, calculating persona left.

* * *

Iron Man soared through the sky, entirely focused on getting to the nuke before it could get to close to New York. Sure he saw the extra helpers, but he shoved them out of his mind.

"Problems for other people, Stark, focus on the nuke," Iron Man muttered under his breath, louder he asked, "Jarvis?"

Jarvis's British accent immediately replied, "Sir."

"Do the others know about our little helpers?"

"Yes sir, they do. Captain Rogers and Thor were both seen talking to one, Agent Barton had help from one, and Agent Romanoff noticed the one on 39th."

"Thanks, Jay."

"You're welcome sir."

With an audible oomph, Iron Man caught hold of the nuke and started gradually heading up to the portal entrance.

* * *

Loki stood on one of Iron Man's de-suiting pads, observing the way the battle was going. Behind him a figure appeared, stumbling a little

Whirling around Loki shouted, "Who dares sneak up on me?"

"Whoa, dude, no need for theatrics." The figure said, wobbling a bit. Black armor crusted in blood, dust, and bones.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded.

"Call me Reaper. Who are you?" Reaper asked.

"You don't know who I am? I am Loki, soon to be ruler of this planet!" Loki shouted, offended.

"Awesome," Reaper dead-panned, "Any where I can sit down. I might collapse if I don't."

Bewildered, Loki pointed to the inside of Stark Tower.

"Great, want to help me there," Reaper said in a duh tone.

"Oh, alright," Loki said, taking Reaper's arm to guide him into the Tower.

Once inside Reaper asked, "So what made you into a villain?"

"What?" Loki asked back, shocked.

"Come on, you helped me into the building so I could sit down. You're obviously not a bad guy. So I want to know why you're trying to take over the world. Why you would want this one I don't know, but hey-whatever floats your boat."

"Revenge on my brother. Why else would I take over the world he loves?"

"Dude, that is such a lame reason. Revenge on your brother would be to go kill his mortal lover. This is ridicules."

"I, I, I don't know!" Loki cried out.

"You were coerced weren't you."

"No, this was all my plan!"

"Sure, that's why you're sitting next to me attempting to convince yourself that this is what you wanted when you are the God of Mischief, not destruction or evil."

"Well how would you know?" Loki haughtily asked, trying desperately to regain control.

"I've met tons of people like you. Talked into it, threats of torture if you don't, trying to keep a hostage that your so called allies have alive, mind control, trying to keep the so called allies focused on a better target than what they really want. I just want to know why."

"I, I-," Loki cut himself off. His entire domineer changed, "Well, you'll never find out now. Ha ha ha ha." Throwing a dagger at Reaper, Loki disappeared into thin air.

"Yup," Reaper sighed, "definitely mind control, possibly torture threats." Eating a square of ambrosia, he sighed, "Got to go tell Gladiator now."

* * *

**AN: So, there's that. I hope it's good. Thanks to all those who favorited, followed, or reviewed.**

**Next chapter will probably be they meet as a group and the Loki scene.**


	3. Greeting Loki

**AN: Totally sorry to everyone who was wondering if the dagger hit Nico, it didn't. Come on, Nico is way too awesome to get hit with a dagger in that setting.**

**Thanks to Empty Thought, Haibara Ai z, and Swallow in the Cloud for their constructive cristism, making me a better writer already.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Greeting Loki

New York, NY

"Gladiator," Nico said, popping up behind the trio.

The three of them turned around swiftly and Captain America started slightly at the sight of him standing there. When Percy saw who it was he asked, "Yeah?"

"It's about Loki," Nico said.

"What about him?" Captain asked, cutting in sharply.

Nico stared at him until the Captain averted his gaze, smirking, Nico turned his eyes towards Percy who unerringly got what he was communicating.

"Control?" Percy asked, making sure.

"Torture too, I presume," Annabeth said with a frown.

Nico just nodded.

"How can you be sure?" Captain Rogers asked.

"He was decent, until something I said triggered something in him and his entire demeanor switched. Ergo, mind control. Torture treats is just a probability," Nico told the Captain flatly.

"Still are yo-," Captain cut himself off with a frown and walked a little away from the armored mysteries, pressing a finger to the comm device in his ear.

Percy looked at him for a second, then turned the gaze back to Nico, "You sure?"

"Positive," Nico stated firmly.

"Well it makes sense," Annabeth cut in, "His attack was weak, unorganized, and was obviously not his best work. Loki is the Norse god of Mischief, he causes chaos, not destruction or evil."

"Tell the others that we are going to meet at Stark Tower with the Avengers as I think that's where Loki is going to end up. I'll tell the Captain," Percy told Nico.

"Alright, anything else?" Nico asked. At Percy and Annabeth head shakes, Nico nodded at them in farewell and stepped into the shadows.

* * *

"Huntress," Nico called out.

"Yeah, Reaper?" Thalia asked, sweeping the streets, looking for the best targets to take out.

"We are meeting at the Tower instead of HAFH."

"Got it. How's your energy levels holding up?" Thalia asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Fine, I am having some issues fighting with the injuries I sustained before talking to Loki, but shadow traveling is fine."

Shooting some aliens, Thalia said, "Kay, go tell the others, take care of yourself."

"I will." With that, Nico stepped into the shadows.

* * *

"Hey Death Breath," Clarisse called over her shoulder, nudging the Chitauri body in her path.

"How do you do that?" Nico asked in wonder as he recovered from traveling by shadows.

"Situation awareness. What do you need?"

"Gladiators orders, meet at Stark Tower instead of HAFH."

"Got it, check to make sure that Travis didn't do anything to stupid, please. Make sure he knows that Conner would be proud of him," Clarisse said gruffly, hiding her emotion.

"Okay," Nico replied, "Chris would be proud of you too. Remember that, Clarisse."

"Go, now," Clarisse said, turning away.

"Alright," Nico said softly, glancing at her retreating figure before disappearing.

* * *

"Traveler," Nico called when he didn't immediately turn when Nico stumbled rather ungracefully out of the shadow behind him, "Hey, Traveler." Slightly alarmed by now, Nico reached out to tap Travis on the shoulder. Spinning rapidly, Travis brought his sword up to slash at Nico, who proceeded to side step quickly. "Whoa there, Traveler."

"Reaper?" Travis asked shocked, still caught in a haze of depression, tears running down his face.

"Yeah, hey buddy, you alright?" Nico asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, um, I got something in my eyes." Travis said coming out of his haze and quickly wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Okay then, um. Gladiator wants us all gathering at Stark Tower after the battle," Nico paused at this, and looked around at all the fallen bodies of the Chitauri, "Well I guess now. He thinks Loki is going to end up there as it's the central place of all the damage."

"Kay."

"Actually, I'm just going to take you. Make sure you don't collapse."

"I can take care of myself! I don't need a babysitter!" Travis shouted.

"You may not need one, but Clarisse needs you to have one."

"What?" Travis asked dumbly.

"You're the only reason she hasn't fallen apart. You are her boyfriend's younger brother, if she can keep you safe and sane then she hasn't failed him. He knew Conner had died, and he asked her to keep you grounded."

"Oh," Travis said, still in his shocked state.

"Good, let's go," Nico said, grabbing Travis firmly and stepping into a shadow.

* * *

Nico and Travis stumbled into Tony Stark's destroyed room. Right behind where Loki was crushed into the floor with all the Avengers watching the downed god. Shocked by their sudden entries, all the Avengers brought up their weapons.

Chuckling, Thor brought down his hammer and said, "I see you are a son of-"

Nico cut him off with a series of coughs effectively telling Thor that he wasn't supposed to tell his team about the Greek demigods.

"Ah, never mind." Thor said, put out.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Captain America asked Nico.

"On their way. Gladiator and Strategist should be coming up soon, Huntress is probably making her way across the buildings right now, Boar should be coming up the elevator," Nico told the Avengers, his voice sounding like he was reporting to a commanding officer.

"So you know who we are, who are you?" Black Widow asked emotionless.

"I'm Reaper," Nico replied, then he pointed at Travis," and this is Traveler."

"Wha-" Travis started when his name was called, but a loud ding cut him off.

"I see you made it through alright," Clarisse's voice came from behind the Avengers, walking around them to give Nico and Travis a hug.

"Yeah, we did Boar," Nico said, attempting half-heartedly to get away from her.

"You still with us, Traveler," Clarisse asked, letting her inner older sister bleed through.

"Yeah, I'm good," Travis told her.

"Good, unless you nitwits didn't hear, I'm Boar," Clarisse turned and addressed the Avengers for the first time.

"Nitwits?" Iron Man indignant splutters went unheard as the Captain stepped up, "I assume you know who we are?"

"Correct-o," Clarisse told him, "the rest of us do too." As if on cue, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all showed up at the ruined room at the same time.

"Reaper, you alright?" Thalia asked as she made her way towards him, worry in her voice."

"I'm fine, sis, just fine," Nico grumbled, pulling away from her hug with a smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.

"Well sorry for caring," Thalia said, she looked at Clarisse and sighed with her, "Brothers."

"Annoying little twerps, I know," Clarisse said, slinging an arm around Travis and ruffling his hair.

Scowling, Travis knocked her hand away, "I'm not a twerp."

"Course not," Clarisse said with a laugh.

Before the after battle banter could go to much father, Percy interrupted, "Report."

"Exhausted," Nico sighed, sinking to the floor with a dramatic wave of his arms.

"Absolutely annoyed at the blasted Chitauri! Do you know what they did?" Thalia ground out, frustration all too clear in her voice. Before anyone could answer she went on, "They broke my bow! I was on my way here when a freaking alien decided that now would be a good idea to fall off the side of a building directly over me and snap my bow!" Rant over Thalia sighed and said, "I'm fine though."

"Nothing major, obviously," Clarisse said, but at Percy's unrelenting stare sighed, "I pulled all the muscles in my shield arm when my shield got ripped off, and a couple of cuts on my torso and back, nothing major."

"Exhaustion and I lost my sword," Travis said, "a damn Chitauri landed on it when they all collapsed and snapped it in half."

"Nothing for either of us," Annabeth answered for her and Percy.

The Avengers just stared, How were they so comfortable with each other? Went through each of their minds.

Shaking his head, Iron Man asked, "So Loki?"

"Mind Control, possibly torture and threats of more should he fail," came the immediate response from Nico.

"How would you know?" Hawkeye asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I talked to him, duh," Nico responded.

"And he didn't kill you," Iron Man asked, dumbfounded.

"No, he even helped me to a couch," Nico replied.

"Yeah, so we don't have anything against him, do we?" Black Widow asked.

"Not really," Nico said.

"Great," Iron Man sighed, "We have a mind controlled god, responsible for the destruction of New York and yet, because he was controlled, we can't prosecute him."

"Yup," Nico said with a smile.

Groans came from the fallen figure on the floor.

"He's waking up," Black Widow said.

"No duh, we all have eyes," Annabeth retorted.

Gaping, the Avengers stared at Annabeth, who turned away from their stares to watch as Loki dragged his mind out of unconsciousness.

Fear shone brightly out of the Trickster's eyes, growing bigger as he realized who was surrounding him and what had happened until they landed on Nico, when the fear diminished into hope.

Nico took that as his sign to approach the fallen god. "Hey, it's alright," Nico said softly, "We know parts of what happened. You're safe now."

Slowly, the panicked look, left Loki and he nodded hesitantly at Nico.

"Strategist, this is your area now," Nico called over his shoulder, quieter, and to Loki he said, "My friend Strategist is going to take care of you until you are ready to deal with the Avenging nutjobs. Okay?"

Loki quietly replied, "Okay."

Nico backed off and let Annabeth work her magic.

"Why is Loki under Strategist's area?" Captain America asked Percy.

Percy blanched at the question and looked beseechingly at his friends.

Clarisse spoke up, "I'll take this one, all of you," she looked at both her friends and the Avengers, "Go eat something."

They left without too much protest to the shawarma place Tony had seen from the skies during the battle, and then it was just Captain, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Loki.

"It has to do with Gladiator, doesn't it," Captain said, turning his gaze from Loki and Annabeth to Clarisse.

"Yeah, I bet your whole team caught that." Clarisse said, "A little over three months ago, we got Gladiator and Strategist back from the place where they had been kidnapped and tortured. They are our leaders, and our enemies wanted to cripple us. When we got them back, we were all immediately thrown into a war. Gladiator had the crippling nightmares and immense terror that he did something horrible. Strategist had the inability to eat and obsessive planning to try and make sure that everything didn't fail."

"That's horrible," the Captain looked horrified at what had happened to them, "but it still doesn't explain how Loki is under Strategist's area of expertise."

"Strategist could calm Gladiator down from the nightmares and convince him that everything was alright after he blanked out and wasn't in complete control of his actions," Clarisse told him, "Likewise, Gladiator could convince Strategist to eat and to stop planning all the time."

"Oh," Captain Rogers said, he didn't know what to think. They were so young to get caught up in all that crap.

"Strategist is done," Clarisse said, breaking the Captain out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Loki is gonna come with us to meet the teams," Strategist said, coming to join Clarisse and the Captain, Loki following obediently behind her.

"Okay, let's go," Captain said, striding into the elevator.

* * *

**AN: So 3 chapter, what do you think?**

**If anyone was wondering, this is not a Thalico, just eww. Siblings people, same with Travis and Clarisse. Obviously a Percabeth, and it's going to be Pepperony, eventual BlackHawk, and Coulson is alive. No one can kill someone who is that much of a bamf.**

**'Til next time, my faithful followers.**


	4. Blowing Gaskits

**AN: Totally forgot to mention last chapter, HAFH is Home Away From Home, essentially, the Blofis-Jackson's. I thought that since Sally is so loving and amazing, she would know most of Percy and Annabeth's friends so, yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Blowing Gaskits

New York. NY

"Hey," Strategist said as the group of four stepped into the restaurant.

"Why is he here?" Clint asked, scowling.

"Because he's innocent and needs food," Strategist replied.

Clint just grunted, still scowling at Loki.

"Deal with it Clint," Natasha whispered to him, hand slipping under the table to rest on top of Clint's.

Strategist slipped into the seat next to Gladiator, as Boar did to Traveler. Loki plopped quietly next to Thor and Steve slid in next to Natasha.

"We waited for you all to get here before ordering, so chooses fast, cause I'm hungry," Tony said.

After a few minutes of silence and thinking about their choices, the waitress came over and the group of hungry heroes ordered.

When the waitress left, Gladiator said, "I bet you have questions for us."

"We probably won't be able to answer all your questions, but ask anyways," Strategist put in.

"Who are you, really?" Steve asked.

"Can't tell you," came Strategist's immediate reply.

"Why not?" Tony complained.

"It might not matter to you guys, but if certain people-" Reaper started to say.

"Cough, cough, the American population, cough, cough," Huntress cut in.

"Then we would all be screwed and so would the others like us," Reaper finished.

"Okay then, um, then why the code names you have?" Clint asked.

"Some of our friends commented before a battle one time, that I look like a gladiator from the ancient times," Gladiator said, "It just sort of stuck."

"Strategizing is my thing, I made the plans with my mother and second in command, for every battle," Strategist told them.

"I hunt, all the time. Actually, I spend every single day pretty much hunting, Huntress just makes sense," Huntress said.

"A couple of people always joke that I just need a scythe and I would look just like the Grim Reaper. Well Grim Reaper is too long to say in a pinch, so I shortened it down to Reaper." Reaper said.

"Boars are very fierce in battle and have a lot of courage," Boar said, as if that explained it all.

"I'm only Traveler because, well, Prankster probably isn't a good code name," Traveler said.

"Where did you get your training?" Natasha asked.

"Can't tell you, but let me just say, years upon years of training." Strategist said.

"How long have you been training?" Natasha asked.

Strategist answered for all of them, "Ten years for me, Gladiator has five, two then four for Huntress, four for Reaper, eight for Boar, and seven for Traveler."

"Why did you talk to me?" Loki asked quietly, staring at Reaper. The group went silent, all staring at either Loki or Reaper.

"You looked like you didn't want to be doing it, and like I have said, I have talked to many who were tricked into doing something horrible," Reaper paused and looked at Strategist. She looked down and let Gladiator put his arm around her. Reaper continued, "and ended up being a victim. Most of them died before we could talk to them about their actions. I didn't want that to happen to anyone else if I could help it."

"Thank you," Loki said, smiling a little.

"No problem," Reaper replied.

"So, where did you all meet?" Captain Rogers asked, effectively breaking the tension and similarly drawing attention away from the brothers who were remaking their bond.

The rest of shawarma went similar for the group, the Avengers asking questions and the Warriors answering them.

Director Fury showed up just as they were finishing up their shawarma. "Sorry to break up this little party," Fury deadpanned, "but we need to debrief and I want to know who the hell you guys are." Clearly the last bit was pointed towards the Warriors.

"Sorry, but not happening," Gladiator smirked.

"Ready, Reaper?" Strategist asked.

"Yup," Reaper said. Looking at the other armor clad people, they all grasped hands and disappeared.

Swearing profusely, Fury stormed out.

* * *

"Who the hell were they?" asked Fury, well, furiously, back on the Helicarrier in a debriefing room.

"A couple of kids who saw us fighting on TV and came to help out," Steve said.

"Names, Captain," Fury said.

"Gladiator, Strategist, Huntress, Reaper, Traveler, and Boar," Natasha said before anyone else.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff, but that still doesn't help me," Fury said.

"That's what they told us, sir," Natasha said.

"Any other useful information?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"The youngest is fourteen and the oldest is nineteen," Clint put in.

"What," Fury said stopping his pacing to stare at his master marksman.

"They are all very accomplished in their chosen weapon," Iron Man said.

"Accomplished, those guys where masters!" Clint scoffed.

"They have to be good to survive," Thor muttered under his breath.

"Thor!" Loki hissed, "We aren't allowed to tell them, either they must figure it out on their own or the Warriors must tell them."

"Sorry," Thor said, abashed.

The Earth dwelling Avengers and their director stared at the Asgardian visitors.

"You two know them?" the director asked dangerously.

"No, we only know of them," Thor explained, semi nervous because of the glares he was receiving.

"And we can't tell you or we'll start a war between our people and them," Loki said, "Last time we met, we all swore not to reveal ourselves, or each other, to the rest of the mortal population."

"And that would be?" Fury asked.

"At the fall of their empire, I was down here learning with a sorceress when they began to fall and I alerted the Allfather to their desire of talk, so it was decided."

"So basically, you can't tell us," Tony asked flatly.

"No, but you humans are smart, I'm sure you'll figure it our eventually," Loki replied quietly, smiling at them all.

"Great, so what do we know about them?" Fury asked demandingly.

"They are young," Natasha said before any of her team mates.

"Masters in their chosen weapon," Clint said.

"They know each other very well," Tony put in, "They have too to have that much faith in each other's abilities and to take orders as they do."

"They have been through war," Steve said quietly.

"That they have, Captain, that they have," Thor chuckled.

"What do you mean war?" Fury asked carefully, shooting a glare at Thor.

"Boar told me when Strategist was talking to Loki, after she said she would take it when I asked Gladiator a question," Steve said, "She told me that Gladiator and Strategist were tortured to weaken their defenses. When they escaped, they were thrown right into war."

"Oh my God," Natasha exclaimed, "that's worse than I had thought."

"What do you mean 'worse than I thought' what were you thinking of," Tony asked indignantly.

"I knew they had been through battles at least," Natasha shouted at him, "I thought it was just that, battles, not a full blown war."

"How did you know that they had been through battles at least?" Bruce asked.

"You don't just trust someone and take their orders just like that," Clint interjected quietly, "You have to trust them, and to do that, they have to lead you through battles. Training just isn't the same."

Apparently satisfied with how Clint explained it, Natasha just nodded in affirmation.

"Fantastic," Fury deadpanned, "but I still want to know who those guys are. Stark, you have anything on them?"

"No, I don't have enough information for Jarvis to run a search. Without their names, I can't exactly do much," Tony told the director.

"Great. Keep your eyes peeled. Maybe you'll see them again before they want you too," Fury finished, and with a dramatic flourish, swept out of the room.

"Well," Tony asked after a few minutes, "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"They are great warriors," Thor said.

"Anything helpful," Bruce said quickly, before Tony could go off on Thor.

"They are not the kind of people you want to anger," Loki said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"While they are powerful themselves, their parents more so and they have friends and family backing them up," Loki elaborated.

"So don't make enemies of them?" Bruce asked.

Loki just nodded.

"Any other hints?" Tony asked, desperate for answers.

"Look at their weapons, armor, and fighting style, see if you can figure it out from there," Loki said with a smile.

Tony just groaned.

Smiling widely once more, Loki smiled, teasing the Avengers and their director about the Warriors would be so much fun.

* * *

**AN: I know it hasn't even been that long, but my computer froze so I couldn't type yesterday or it probably would have been up then. I wasn't sure how to really do this chapter without cussing a lot and I don't like writing swear words all that much so sorry if it wasn't as good as some of you hoped.**

**If anyone was wondering, the Romans are on the other side of the county, if the Avengers have to deal with something in California or on the West Coast, that's really the only time they will pop up. No offense to those who like Camp Jupiter and the Romans more, but I'm Greek all the way.**


	5. Planning Meetings

**AN: So this is where the Avengers will be getting suspicious. No worries though, they won't find out for a while.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Planning Meetings

New York, NY

Silently, a shadow moved through the Blofis-Jackson residence. An arm shot out to grab a cookie off the table. Moving towards a bedroom door, it eased the door open as silently as it could. When the figure got to the figure lying peacefully in bed, it slipped a bottle out of its pocket. Opening the cap, the figure dumped the contents onto the sleeping figure and bolted out of the room, through the apartment, and into the kitchen where it hurried to find a degree of normalness before the sleeping figure woke up and kicked his butt.

"Aargh!" Percy woke up to a tickling sensation, everywhere. Hoping out of bed, he heard a slam of a cupboard and knew who it was. "Nico!"

"Ah," Nico screamed as Percy came after him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Percy shouted.

Nico just screamed again.

Walking in the room through the fire escape, Thalia complained, "Nico, you scream like a girl."

The boys stared at her, then went back to what they were doing.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door and shouted, "What's going on in there?"

The cousins froze, and Percy hesitantly called back, "Nothing?" it came as a question though.

Annabeth appeared through the fire escape and popped up behind the three cousins and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Ahhh," the cousins screamed in response, whirling around and almost falling over.

"That's it, I'm coming in there," with that said, the door busted open, revealing a very worried looking Captain America, "What happened?"

"He played a prank on me!" Percy shouted pointing a Nico.

"Well you threatened to kill me!" Nico shouted right back.

"I showed up and they ignored me," Thalia said, offended.

"I scared the crap out of them," Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

"Not true!" the cousins cried out, "You just startled us!"

The shouting began, all fighting with each other while the Captain just looked on amusedly.

Eventually the girls just kind of stopped shouting and just watched the boys, who started wrestling by this point, with Captain Rogers.

"So what are you doing here, Captain?" Annabeth asked.

"I was just passing by when I heard the screaming," He answered.

"Oh, I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said, noticing the questing glances the Captain was shouting the four of them, "and this is Thalia, she doesn't use her last name."

Thalia waved slightly and continued digging through the cupboards.

The Captain shot a worrying glance at her. "Should she be doing that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's fine," Annabeth replied, "It is Percy's house. Percy Jackson, he's the older boy. Nico Di Angelo, the other one, was already here, and Thalia and I were going to hang out with them today. Guess that didn't happen."

"Found it!" Thalia exclaimed from where she was reaching into a cupboard.

"Found what?" Percy asked breathlessly from where he was pinning Nico down.

"My mug," Thalia said happily.

"You have a mug in my kitchen?" Percy asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Thalia asked dangerously.

Percy swallowed nervously and said, "No?" but it came out more as a question than a definite answer.

"Good," Thalia said, then she smiled sweetly.

Percy coughed and looked down at Nico, "Give up yet, little cousin?" he asked.

"I give," Nico said reluctantly.

Captain Rogers laughed, "You remind me of the group that helped us out during the Chitauri Invasion."

The four on them froze for a second, just long enough for the Captain to notice before continuing with what they were doing. Percy smiled and said, "You must be imaging it."

"Yeah," Captain said, slightly suspicious. He glanced at the clock, "I gotta go, I told Stark I would be at his tower five minutes ago."

"Oh, I've always wanted to meet Mr. Stark," Annabeth said excitedly, "The architecture of his tower is astounding."

"That's cool. Maybe to make it up to all of you I can see if the Avengers would like to meet you," the Captain offered.

"Thanks but it wouldn't be fair if we got to meet them and our friends, Travis Stoll and Clarisse La Rue, didn't," Thalia said, pouring herself some blue lemonade.

"If it's only two more, they can probably come too," Captain said, "Do you have some way I can contact you?"

"I'll give you my number," Annabeth said as she wrote her number down on a spare piece of paper.

"Thanks, I'll call to let you know when I have an answer," Captain said, letting himself out of the door, "It was nice meeting you all."

The four smiled and said, "You too."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Steve said as he walked off the elevator and onto the floor the rest of the Avengers, besides the Asgardian ones who were up on Asgard, were gathered at, "I got held up on my way back by some teenagers."

"Oh, who?" Natasha asked.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia who doesn't use her last name apparently," Steve replied, "Oh, Stark?"

"Yeah," Tony looked up from where he was pouring coffee into a mug.

"Annabeth is very into architecture and wants to meet you," Steve told him, "actually I offered to ask if you all wanted to meet them and their friends, Travis Stoll and Clarisse La Rue."

"Eh, why not," Natasha said.

"Jarvis, look up the names Rogers gave us," Tony told his AI.

"Yes, sir, beginning search now," Jarvis informed the Avengers.

"Was that necessary?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, we need to know who they are before we meet them," Tony told him.

"Another thing," Steve cut in before Bruce could say anything else, "when I mentioned that they had acted a lot like the Warriors did after the battle, they all froze for a split second and almost looked at each other, but stopped themselves."

"That's suspicious," Natasha said.

"Yeah, I'll go watch it if you want," Clint offered, "Where do they live?"

Before Steve could answer, Jarvis did, "Percy Jackson lives on apartment B-5 at 341 East 106th Street. I assume that is the only address you would like as Miss Chase lives in California, Miss Thalia Grace and Mr. Di Angelo do not have registered addresses, while Miss La Rue likes in Arizona, and Mr. Stoll lives in Nebraska."

"Yeah, thanks Jay," Tony said.

"You're welcome, sir," Jarvis responded.

"Okay, so do you want me to watch Jackson?" Clint asked again.

"Sure, we can find out more about them that way," Steve said.

"So are we going to be meeting them?" Natasha asked.

The team looked at each other and assessed their responses, as one they said, "Yeah."

"Great, I'll call Annabeth and set up a day. It will be here correct?" Steve asked Tony.

"Yeah, of course," Tony said.

"Great, I'll go let her know," Steve said as he walked off to go use the phone he left in his room.

"Do you think that the kids are the Warriors?" Tony asked as they watched Steve walk to his room.

"I don't know," Natasha sighed, "When they come to visit we can ask questions and try to figure it out."

* * *

Taking the note out of his pocket, Steve dialed the number. _Ring, ring_ the line went. And he waited for someone to answer the call.

"Hello?" Annabeth's voice came on.

"Hi Annabeth. It's Captain Rogers," Steve said.

"Oh, hey Captain. Did you get an answer?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, the Avengers would love to meet you and your friends. Come by the Tower next week at nine o'clock and you can stay all day." Steve replied.

"Thank you so much, we'll be there. Tell them all thanks for me."

"Okay, will do. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah, me too, bye."

"Bye," Steve hung up. Walking back to where the rest of his team where, he said, "They are going to come next week from nine to whenever they leave."

"Awesome," Tony said, "now you can come with me to go tell Pepper about why I don't have to do any work next Saturday."

"Why?" Steve asked from where Tony was attempting to pull him along.

"Because she is going to want an official notice of it so she can reschedule all my appointments."

"Okay," Steve said, and the two of the walked into the elevator.

"So should we plan the day, or just do whatever?" Bruce asked, turning his attention from the closed elevator to the SHIELD agents.

"I don't care," Natasha said.

"Jarvis?" Clint asked.

"Yes Agent Barton," Jarvis's voice came on over their heads.

"Can you make a list of activities that the kids would probably like to do. A list for each one and then a list of things that all of them would enjoy together," Natasha said into the air.

"Yes Agent Romanoff, compiling the data now, estimated completion time, five minutes," Jarvis said.

"Awesome, I assume that those activities are what we would probably what we will be doing," Bruce asked.

"Well, we just choose something that we like and they like and do that," Natasha replied.

"Okay," Clint said.

"Well, they promise to be interesting people," Natasha commented after a few minutes.

"Yes they do," Bruce said.

"Lists completed. Would Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and Mr. Banner like to review the lists now, or shall I call Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers?" Jarvis asked.

"Let's hear the lists now," Natasha decided.

"Percy Jackson: swimming, sword fighting, watching television, cheese burgers. Annabeth Chase: learning, teaching, architecture, knives, different styles of fighting cheese burgers. Nico Di Angelo: sword fighting, cheese burgers. Thalia Grace: hunting, bows and arrows, knives, spears, different styles of fighting, cheese burgers. Clarisse La Rue: all weaponry, different styles of fighting, wrestling, cheese burgers. Travis Stoll: pranks, sword fighting, cheese burgers. All: fighting, cheese burgers," Jarvis said, "I have also taken the liberty to place the lists on the Starkpad by the coffee machine and email the lists to Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers."

"Thanks, Jarvis," Bruce said.

"You're welcome sir," Jarvis replied.

"So we teach them different ways to fight, then order fast food," Clint deadpanned.

"Um, yeah, seems like, but they all like something one of us like, so we can get together with that person and spend a few hours doing whatever, then fight and order burgers," Natasha said with a smile.

"Great, I want Annabeth after she gushes over the architecture of the Tower to Tony," Bruce called.

"Awesome, I'll take Clarisse and I can show her my weapons collection," Natasha said.

"So do I get the prankster or the bow?" Clint asked Natasha.

"Bow, we can give Travis to Tony," Natasha replied promptly.

"That would mean Jackson and Di Angelo both go with Rogers unless Thor shows up," Bruce pointed out.

"Hmmm, you're right, I think Percy and Nico can handle being with Steve for a few hours," Natasha decided, "I'll go text Tony and Steve what's happening."

* * *

**AN: So I hope I didn't do too badly on the lists. I don't know if Travis and Clarisse like cheese burgers but since Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia like them, I just went with it. Next chapter will be the meeting and the demigods will almost be like the Warriors, then totally throw the Avengers off their scent.**


End file.
